


【BVB】蓝色禁令

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Jacob Bruun Larsen/Thomas Delaney, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	【BVB】蓝色禁令

布兰特、阿扎尔和舒尔茨也不是第一年踢德甲了，他们当然有所耳闻火爆全国的鲁尔德比，从某种程度上来说，甚至比国家德比还要有看点。

但是在赛前一周当罗伊斯把他们三个叫到走廊里反复强调蓝色都是邪恶的，他们还是觉得自己低估了多特和沙尔克之间的死敌情结。

罗伊斯是一个土生土长的多特蒙德人，小时候当然也会去威斯特法伦看鲁尔德比，对于他来说讨厌沙尔克是流淌在黄黑色血液中的本能。

在罗伊斯说话的时候，布兰特和从走廊经过的副队长对上了眼神，布兰特的眼神中充满了询问，事实上眼下这个不怒而威的队长丝毫没有平日里和他们打闹的样子，看上去反差是很大的。

皮什切克凑了过来，“你们队长说得对，没错，蓝色是邪恶的。”说完就走了。

后来，他们把这称之为对新援的爱横主题教育。

眼下又快要踢鲁尔德比了，默尼耶有同胞维特塞尔和阿扎尔，贝林厄姆有学长桑乔，以及他绝对不会承认的父亲雷纳。

“蓝色是邪恶的，我们要揍翻沙尔克，虽然，我们自己也可能挨揍，我是说字面含义的那种，会被频繁地犯规，而你又很年轻，他们喜欢欺负你这样的小孩。”桑乔搂着贝林厄姆的脖子一边走一边说。

“你不也还是个二十岁的小孩。”格雷罗听到了他们的谈话忍不住补了一句。

“嘿！起码我已经成年了，而且我还有驾照。”

“总之，最近几天不要让蓝色出现在你的身上，不吉利。离蓝色远一点。”通往训练场的路上维特塞尔拉着默尼耶嘱咐道。

往常皮到飞起的德莱尼走在他俩旁边并没有插嘴，一个人沉默地走着，表情看上去有些阴沉。啊鲁尔区的天，必须得是晴朗的，是黄黑色的！

“Julian你看什么呢？”回到更衣室大家看几眼手机也是正常的事，罗伊斯一眼瞥到了布兰特手机桌面上明晃晃的蓝，心中警铃大作，这小子不会是要通敌吧，通敌能罚多少钱来着。

布兰特突然把手机藏到了身后，“没什么，Jannis拍的照片，发给我欣赏。”

罗伊斯上上下下打量了一番布兰特，还知道考虑我的感受，不想让我看到糟糕的蓝色，小伙子有前途。

回到家里后，布兰特才敢给哈弗茨打个电话，“我把你的照片当成屏保，差点被队长发现了。”

“哪张照片啊？”

“就是你戴帽那张，你知道的。”布兰特瘫在沙发上，Nala摇着尾巴凑了过来。

“怎么？你们队长现在还管你谈恋爱吗？”

“那倒也不是，这不是马上要踢鲁尔德比了吗，现在全队上下都见不得蓝色。我也不敢暴露。”布兰特虽然知道电话那头的哈弗茨看不见，还是煞有介事地拍了拍胸口。

“啊这，海外人士也要纳入其中吗？”

“不知道啊，还是小心点好。我不想被大家扔眼刀。”

“那就把屏保换成国家队的照片吧，或者我们之前出去玩时拍的。或者换成风景或系统自带的图片？”

“嘻嘻不要。”

“Julian，没想到在你心里我的份量那么重，但是没必要冒着被队长训的风险的。”哈弗茨已经开始自我感动了。

“偷偷摸摸才有意思，嘿嘿。”

“滚吧你。”

德甲联赛第五轮，多特蒙德主场对阵沙尔克04，以4：0的比分轻松取胜。曾经的沙尔克不相信04，今天不信也得给我信！

回到更衣室大家还在庆祝，哈兰德和桑乔开始跳起了舞，格雷罗今天带了儿子过来，此刻小宝贝正拉着布尔基的手不想撒开，眼睛里全是崇拜的星星。罗伊斯掏出了手机，准备拍个大合照。布兰特拿起毛巾准备去浴室冲个澡，自己应该能过几天安生日子了。

德莱尼突然走到更衣室中间，“趁着我们赢得了鲁尔德比，我要宣布一件事。”

他不会是想转会吧，罗伊斯想到，那也没有这么大张旗鼓的吧。

“我和Jacob复合了。希望以后大家精准点艹，沙尔克是邪恶的，盖尔森基兴是邪恶的，但蓝色是无辜的。”

闹哄哄的更衣室突然安静了下来，一些加入没有多久的球员有些摸不着头脑，维特塞尔上前拍了拍德莱尼，“和霍芬海姆比赛之后的事？”

“当然。我们都意识到，我们还是惦念着对方的。即便我们在俱乐部，只可能是对手。还记得我来多特蒙德以后的第一场鲁尔德比吗？我进了球，他跳到我的背上。我意识到，或许距离和年龄，没什么大不了的。”

“这件事我马上要告诉Chris！”帕斯拉克反应过来发生了什么就准备掏手机给普利西奇发消息。

“着什么急，Felix，我们这里面不就有蓝军家属吗，是吧Julian？”罗伊斯揣着手看向布兰特。

一时之间大家的目光都汇到了布兰特身上，“你早知道了，Marco？”

“我又不瞎。”罗伊斯给了布兰特一个白眼。

“所以你们说了半天到底是什么意思？Jacob是谁，Thomas看在我也算你半个老乡的份上你为什么不告诉我？和霍芬海姆又有什么关系？Chris又是谁？Julian为什么是蓝家家属？Marco早知道什么了？”哈兰德大声发问道，迷惑的眼神看得桑乔有点心疼，这个人是怎么做到球踢得那么好，人却那么傻的？

桑乔给了哈兰德一下，“不如跳舞，问问题不如跳舞。”

远在海峡那头的普利西奇看见手机差点跳了起来，“什么！Jacob和那个丹麦大尾巴狼复合为什么不告诉我！室友情谊说没就没啊？！”


End file.
